Daniel Clarke
Doctor Daniel Clarke was an English chemical engineer in Call of Duty: Black Ops. He defected to the Russians during the Cold War to help Dragovich develop Nova 6 with Steiner. Biography Nova Six Daniel Clarke was born in Oxford, England. Dr. Clarke was a vocal Communist during his years, but when the anti-Communism sentiment arose in England during the McCarthyism era, he found himself exiled by his peers. Looking for new supporters and patrons he traveled to the Soviet Union in 1964, and subsequently worked under Dragovich's Nova project, where his expertise in biology and chemistry came to play. He worked primarily to stabilize certain "volatile compounds" in the Nova 6 gas. Clarke never directly worked with Dragovich however, but knew once his work on the project was completed, Dragovich would terminate him to prevent any loose ends. Escape, Interrogation, and Death Clarke, however, escaped. Although he intended to seek refuge at his brother's home in Johannesburg, until his capture by Hudson and Weaver at Kowloon City, Clarke was on the run the whole time, primarily from Dragovich's men. But even when he was on the run, his research continued, as samples of Nova 6 stored in canisters were present in his makeshift lab in Hong Kong. Although he revealed that Friedrich Steiner created Nova 6, as well as the base of operation in the Soviet Union, Clarke promised to reveal information on Nova 6 if Hudson and Weaver saved him from the Russians sent by Dragovich. They fight their way out onto the rooftops through a storm, and they are about to escape when Clarke is shot in the head by a Spetsnaz sniper before he could finish telling Hudson and Weaver details pertaining to the "numbers". Hudson then dropped his body into the alley below and escaped with Weaver down the sides of the buildings into the alley. Hudson and Weaver shoot their way out and escape without all of the important information Clarke could have provided for them. Gallery Clarke dossier + journal entry.jpg|Clarke's CIA file and part of journal entry. Daniel Clarke Interrogation BO.jpg|Clarke's interrogation. Clarke Punch Numbers BO.png Daniel_Clarke_holding_for_his_life_Numbers_BO.png Clarke get shot.jpg|Clarke's death. Daniel_Clark's_corpse_Numbers_BO.png|The dead doctor. Clarke's_Certificate_of_Death.jpg|Clarke's Certificate of Death shown in the loading screen of "Victor Charlie". Getclarke.pic.png|Pictures of Clarke in the Data Servers. Trivia *Clarke's Dossier states that he was born on July 10, 1923, but his Certificate of Death states he was born on April 16, 1921. **Clarke's Certificate of Death also testifies that he died in January, while the actual events of "Numbers" occurred in February. *If the Graphic Content Filter is enabled, his interrogation is entirely omitted, and instead of being shot by a Spetsnaz sniper, his eyes simply roll to the back of his head, and he dies. *His researching calculation can be seen on the windows of his room, his arms, and over his face. *Clarke holds his CZ75 as if it were a rifle. *According to the terminal and Numbers' Intel, Clarke was intending to hide in Johannesburg, where he has a brother. *Clarke's G11 seems to be fully automatic. *In the "Victor Charlie"'s intel, his name is misspelled "Clark". *On the Wii version, his mustache is black. Quotes References Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops Project Nova Scientist Characters